Belonging
by Sad Fawn
Summary: "I have a brother?" The excited young pup asked. Ever since his mother died, Inuyasha couldn't keep this thought from his mind. He had to meet him. His brother. "Sesshomaru?"


The wind was especially rough and unforgiving today. Pushing away all in it's path; restless. Perhaps the wind was angry, and someone upset it. Or it needed to get somewhere and everything was blocking it's path. Regardless, it shoved the leaves off branches and threatened to knock down weaker humans.

Some stood tall, ignoring the wind. As if it was just a passerby, and would proceed on it's way. Undisturbed, Inuyasha stood solitary as he always did. Not many wanted to associate with him, feeling he was out of place. No one single thing to define him. No place or people to call home. He never truly fit into a group. Never could he say he had a friend.

One relentless memory stuck in his mind. Not that it was a bad or bothersome memory, it was just stuck. Clinging to his thoughts and weaving into every open space. Filling up his brain until it felt past full. Always present...

_"I have a brother?" The excited young pup asked. He was overflowing with energy as he grasped tightly to his mother's arm and looked up to her kind face._

_"Yes. But, Inuyasha, it's quite complicated." Izayoi's voice was soft and calm. Composed and smooth. Perhaps the mother should not have brought it up, yet she couldn't crush her child's excitement._

_"Wow! I get more family? That's amazing!" Inuyasha couldn't have felt himself happier, and began jumping about and hugging his mother._

It had been some time since his mother passed away. How she passed didn't matter. She could have died a million different ways and she'd still be gone. Inuyasha just brushed it off, and continued on his own.

Out in the world, Inuyasha had family. He had a place and a home and he had to know. This brother of his, could he help Inuyasha find his place? What was he like?

"Sesshomaru?"

This Sesshomaru who came from another mother. Who was a complete demon and far, far stronger than him. This Sesshomaru who shared a father with Inuyasha. Who _knew_ this father of his. Who was older, probably wiser and more mature.

'It's not that I need anyone. I'm perfectly fine on my own. It's just that...' Inuyasha thought and attempted to reassure himself.

"I _need_ to meet him."

* * *

Near a month had passed and Inuyasha learn two things: 1.) Sesshomaru was somewhat arrogant and traveled alone, and 2.) Sesshomaru could be _very_ hard to find. After all this time exclusively searching for his brother, Inuyasha had not come close to finding Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha wandered through an old, yet still green, forest. Hoping to find someone who could give him a clue to Sesshomaru's location. Or something useful. He was sick of wasting time. Sick of all this—

"Why do you search for me?" A cold voice spoke.

Inuyasha turned around to face the voice. Long silver hair, similar to Inuyasha's own, nearly touched the ground at his feet. He stood tall, holding himself high. His skin was pale, nearly as fair as the hair on his head. More interesting was his face. Red spikes lined the skin around his face, and a blue crescent moon looked down on Inuyasha. His eyes shared Inuyasha's golden hue, yet there was something hidden in his eyes. His face appeared indifferent and aloof. Enigmatic.

This was his older brother: Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sat in awe for several moments. As if this had yet to happen. His eyes were wide and his body tense. He was at a total loss for words. As he eased out of his trance, he noticed Sesshomaru was still standing there, staring at him. Silent.

"Err—um... what?" Inuyash asked.

"What is it that you want from me?" Sesshomaru wore a frown, and it was hard for Inuyasha to tell if that was always how he looked.

"I just wanted to meet you... get to know you a little..." Inuyasha felt his body release a little bit of tension, "I mean... we are brothers, ya know?" Inuyasha smiled to his brother, who still glared through him.

"No."

Inuyasha let out a quiet gasp, unsure what Sesshomaru meant.

"We are not brothers."

"I thought—"

"—We may share the same father, but _never_ could I consider you and I to be brothers. You are a weak, disgusting half demon. You bring shame to our fathers name. To think that our father could have possibly fallen for your feeble human mother sickens me."

Inuyasha growled, feeling himself become red hot with fury.

"I do not associate with humans, and I _especially_ do not associate with half breeds such as yourself."

After briefly looking Inuyasha up and down, Sesshomaru turned to walk away.

Infuriated, Inuyasha felt his blood boiling with rage. It coursed through his veins and filled every inch of his body. Sesshomaru was just like the rest of them—like the humans and everyone else who wanted nothing to do with him. Sesshomaru was probably even worse.

Inuyasha charged to attack Sesshomaru.

"How dare you talk about my mother like that!" Inuyasha dashed toward his sibling, "Iron Reaver—"

His hand was caught by Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha was held off of the ground by a single arm. Suspended; almost floating. Inuyasha's eyes darted to meet the amber eyes now staring coldly through his. They were now more annoyed. To Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was a fly he had to swat.

"I want nothing to do with you. You can find some other place away from me to die, I do not care. You are simply a nuisance." Poison sprayed from Sesshomaru's claws and burned Inuyasha's skin. Before Inuyasha could let out a wimper of pain, he was tossed aside by Sesshomaru, who disappeared as he walked into a mass of trees.

Inuyasha struggled to stand up to his unsteady feet, pulling himself slowly. His breath was let out in prolonged pants, as he began walking in the opposite direction Sesshomaru traveled.

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha find his place. His place was not with any human, or a demon such as Sesshomaru. However there was a place for him, he was just the only person in it. Alone in his own place. He didn't need anyone else to justify that he was alive, no family or friends. He just needed to work on his own strength, and that he liked himself. No one else needed to be included.

The wind began pushing at him again. Freely doing as it wished. Yet this time instead of opposing him, it followed him, and even nudged him in the direction he was supposed to be going.

Inuyasha followed the wind, as far as it would take him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
